


Mr. Perfect

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis goes on a blind date, and is pleased to discover that it’s someone he has feelings for. He only hopes that he doesn’t say the wrong thing, thus ending the possibility of a relationship before it begins.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Mr. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> This was written as a request from tumblr. ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: ‘Sit, relax, I won’t bite.’

* * *

The tie at Ignis’ neck feels a bit too tight, so he reaches up to give the knot a little tug as he enters a crowded restaurant. Gladio has set him up on a blind date, and has told him that even though it’s a blind date, he’s going to know who his date is as soon as he enters the restaurant. Ignis wants to believe this, because for one - his best friend knows he abhors going on these sorts of dates, and two - he isn’t really interested in trying to find the love of his life at the moment. Things are ramping up for their departure to Altissia, and right now he can’t afford to be distracted by amorous feelings. Trusting Gladio, he stands close to the hostess station to look around the restaurant. The corners of his lips turn up as he sees who it is that Gladio has so conveniently set him up with, and begins to make his way over to that particular table. 

Luckily, his date has his head turned upon his arrival, giving him the opportunity to admire him for a quick second before announcing his presence to him. “Prompto.” He greets him, standing next to his chair at the table. “This is such a pleasant surprise.” 

“Iggy!” Prompto jumps up from his chair, and greets him with a friendly hug. “Oh, wow! You look so hot! Did you dress up for this?? You didn’t have to! Gah, I should have dressed up!” 

“Prompto, you look stunning.” Those few minutes before he announced his arrival, Ignis couldn’t help but admire the attire that Prompto had chosen to wear tonight - grey slacks and a button up black shirt that hung loosely on his body with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows. “I had no idea such items existed in your wardrobe.” 

“Oh, ha ha.” A nervous laugh leaves Prompto’s mouth, putting Ignis more at ease with the situation. “Want to sit across from me? Or next to me?” There are various options for seating at the table that Prompto had been placed at. “Gosh, I didn’t think you were going to show up. Gladio told me to be patient, and that you would, but now actually seeing you? I’m still not sure if I’m just daydreaming.” 

Appreciating the candor of Prompto’s statements, he leans over and brushse a kiss to his cheek. “Of course I would be here. I would not have stood you up.” He takes the chair opposite Prompto, so that he can look across him as they converse with one another. “I’m surprised that you’re my date. When Gladio said I would know, I’m not sure who I expected.” 

“I hope you’re not disappointed.” A look of sadness is quick to pass over Prompto’s face at the comment. “I’m sorry, Iggy. I guess this wasn’t that great of an idea.” 

“Nonsense.” Reaching over, he puts one hand on top of Prompto’s. “And I didn’t say I was disappointed. You drew that conclusion yourself. I wish that you wouldn’t, because you are a very attractive man. You didn’t have to do this as a blind date.” 

Prompto shakes his head back and forth. “No, this was the only way for me to tell you my feelings for you. I’m too shy to ask you out on a date. I like you, Iggy. I would like to get to know you a little better.” 

“You know that with everything that’s coming up-” 

“I know. We don’t have the luxury right now to explore these kinds of feelings.” Ignis looks across the table at Prompto, and waits for him to finish his thought. “Trust me - Gladio and I talked about this a lot. And I also discussed it with Noct before making the decision to invite you out like this. I have the worst timing.” 

He looks down at the bread basket that’s been brought to the table, and shakes his head. “No, I don’t think you have. I’m flattered to know that you feel this way about me, but-” 

“No buts, please.” Glancing up, he sees Prompto staring at him with a pleading look in his eyes. “Look, this doesn’t have to be a date date. We can just be two friends eating dinner together. Will that be okay?” 

The panic he hears in Promto’s voice informs him that maybe he hadn’t used the best words to say what he wants. He’s very much flattered by Prompto’s ingenious way to invite him out on a private date, and has thought from time to time what it might be like to explore a different nuance to their friendship. But due to the nature of their jobs within the inner circle to the Prince of Lucis, Ignis never thought it would be a possibility. And now he’s afraid he’s ruined his chance by his poor choice of words. Some strategist he is. 

Ignis nods his head. “Yes, Prompto. That would be marvelous.” If it makes it easier on the blond to turn this into a friendly date than an amorous one, then he will accept that - for the moment. “What’s good on the menu here?” And just like that, whatever tension had been lingering around since the beginning of the ‘blind date’ disappears. 

With Prompto now at ease, Ignis finds it’s easier to talk to him about certain things he’s never thought about asking before. Like what his favorite movie is, and how similar their exercise regimes are to one another. He knows that Prompto has been training, and is excited to hear him passionately talk about all of his successes. Their food disappears quickly, as does their dessert, as their conversation carries on. Ignis offers to pay for the meal, but Prompto insists that he’s invited him out and that he’ll front the bill. 

They leave the restaurant together, and once their outside Ignis turns to look at Prompto. “Did you need a ride back to your place?” 

“No, I can take the subway! Thanks, though.” 

“Allow me to drive you home.” Ignis isn’t ready to say goodnight to him yet, but doesn’t know how to come out and say it. “I insist.” 

“Okay, Iggy. If you’re sure you don’t mind, then I won’t say no to a ride.” 

“Thank you.” 

Pulling up to his residence, Ignis puts the car into park. “Did you want to come inside?” Prompto asks, the blond beginning to fidget a little in the passenger seat. Ignis can tell it took a lot for him to ask him that question, and this time won’t make the same mistake as he did back in the restaurant. 

“I would love that.” He takes the key out of the ignition, and walks Prompto up to the doorstep of his townhouse. “I take it your parents are still on an assignment?” 

“When are they not?” The door opens, and Prompto walks in first. “Want me to brew some coffee? I for sure don’t have any Ebony, but I might have some really crappy instant coffee.” 

Ignis takes his shoes off by the door and follows Prompto into the kitchen. “I would love some water, if at all possible.” 

“Sure! Feel free to go sit on the couch in the living room? I can bring it out to you.” Prompto reaches for a glass from the cabinet next to the stove. “Go sit!” 

Laughing, he nods and starts to walk out of the kitchen. Leave it to Prompto to put him in his place. Ignis takes a seat on the couch, and when Prompto returns with his glass of water, he scoots over to give him room to sit either next to him or with ample space between the two of them. Imagine his surprise when Prompto chooses to sit right next to him, their thighs touching with how close Prompto is. 

He takes the glass of water and sets it down on the coffee table in front of the two of them. The tension that hasn’t been around since the beginning of their date has returned, and with it a crackling of energy that Ignis hasn’t accounted for. “Thank you for the water.” He starts to turn towards him, but then leans back as Prompto jumps up from the couch. 

“I think I forgot something in the kitchen! I’ll be right-” 

“Prompto.” He reaches for his hand, and gently pulls him to sit back down to the couch. “Sit, relax. “ The deep inhale he hears the blond take slowly transforms the smile on his face to a smirk. “I won’t bite.” 

“I know you won’t.” The comment seems to have worked, as Prompto seems a little more at ease. Instead of sitting on the couch next to him, he’s opted to sit on Ignis’ left thigh which is a very welcomed surprise. “You make me so nervous, Iggy. I don’t know how I should act. I know I said our date was just as friends, but I’m not sure I want it to be like that.” 

“Nor do I.” Ignis places his left hand on the small of Prompto’s back, while he places his other one on top of the blond’s thigh. “It’s why I wished to take you home, because I want you to know that what I said in the restaurant was incorrect.” 

Prompto tilts his head, and looks at him with a curious look in his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that the words I chose to use gave off a false impression.” Taking his hand off of Prompto’s thigh, he brings it up to his face, and starts to stroke his thumb against the freckles that dot his skin. “I like you too, Prompto. I know now isn’t the most timely proclamation of interest as both of our lives are going to be very different soon, but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested in exploring the possibility of something new with you.” 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” The weight of Prompto’s head rests against the palm of his hand. 

Stroking his cheek more, he starts to lean back against the couch and is pleased when Prompto follows him. “What is it you think I’m suggesting?” 

“You like me.” Ignis nods his head. “And you want to see where it might go, even though you’ve got your obligations to Noct, and so do I.” He nods his head again. “Does this mean I can ask you to spend the night with me tonight?” 

“You may ask.” He teases him, as the touch of Prompto’s forehead against his own has him sliding the hand that’s been on his cheek to now rest just below his ear. 

Prompto’s breath tickles his upper lip. “Stay here tonight. Sleep with me? I promise I’m not bad in bed, and that I’ll-” 

Stopping him for accidentally putting his foot into his mouth, Ignis places his lips against Prompto’s and begins to kiss him. The weight on his thigh soon is transferred to both thighs as Prompto straddles his lap as their kiss begins to deepen. He moans low in his throat, his hands now sliding down to firmly grab onto Prompto’s ass as their tongues continue to rub back and forth in each other’s mouths. 

“I would be delighted to spend the night with you.” He murmurs against Prompto’s lips, as they both take deep breaths. 

“And tomorrow night?” 

“For as many nights as you’ll have me.” Ignis nods his head, as he sees the most brilliant smile appear on Prompto’s lips. “What do you say? Shall we give this a go?” 

“Yes, please!” The radiance only grows as Prompto accepts his proposal. Arms are wrapped tight around his neck, as they hug each other close. “You won’t be sorry, I promise.” 

“I know I won’t be, darling.” He whispers into Prompto’s ear, as they stay holding each other. 

It’s a night that he knows he won’t forget anytime soon, as he learns a few things about Prompto he’s always wondered about. Like how he prefers his oral sex - on the edge of the bed while his partner is on their knees for him. Which Ignis is more than ready to give to him, as the noises he draws out of Prompto from oral sex alone cause his own pants to tent with a very large erection. Or how Prompto gets off with just a little teasing to the tip of his cock, regardless if there’s a cock inside of his body or not. And the most thrilling thing he learns is how Prompto is open to a myriad of positions, which Ignis files away for the future. 

His alarm goes off sooner than he’d like on his phone, Ignis buried deep inside of Prompto’s ass as soon as it begins to chime. They’d fallen asleep the night before, and as he was waking up he couldn’t stop the temptetation that Prompto’s ass was presenting to him, so he casually woke him up for another round of sex. 

“I’ll see you later this morning?” Prompto asks, as they share multiple kisses in a poor attempt of saying goodbye to one another. “We have that meeting with Gladio and His Majesty, right?” 

“We do.” Ignis smiles, and gives him one more kiss before pulling himself away. “Get some more sleep. We’ve got some unfinished business to attend to tonight after work.” He winks, then hears Prompto moan softly at the comment. 

“Do we have to wait until then? Why not real quick right now?” 

And so, Ignis’ clothes come off again and is back in the tight heat of Prompto’s body, as the blond moans his name over and over. His final alarm that alerts him that he has to leave the house now to get to work on time starts to bleat, but he quickly hits the ‘off’ option as he’s too busy enjoying ravishing Prompto again to care much about it. The blond’s thirst is as strong as his own, and like all new relationships, they’re both excited to keep the flame going for as long as possible until it becomes paramount that Ignis acts responsibly. 

“Tonight.” He whispers against Prompto’s lips, this time now freshly showered and back in his clothes after more devious temptations by the blond. “I’m late for my first meeting…” He knows he should go, but each kiss doesn’t seem to be enough for him to tears himself away from Prompto. 

“Go!” Prompto pushes him away, laughing as he falls back against the pillows on his bed. “Can’t have Mr. Perfect be late because of me.” 

“You like that, though - don’t you?” Ignis teases, as he lays one final kiss to his lips. 

“I can’t deny it. But tonight! And this morning! I’ll see you soon, Iggy.” 

“Yes, you will.” 

He walks into his meeting half an hour late, but doesn’t draw attention to it. Thankfully, this isn’t normal behavior for him, so no one questions him. Hopefully they assume that something more important has detained him, and they would be right. Spending time with his new lover is definitely more important than listening to the reasons why the treaty with Niflheim shouldn’t be allowed. But he’s only here in the stead of the Prince, who is currently still at home - asleep, he has no doubt. He hopes that Prompto has also fallen back asleep - after the rounds they had, he wishes he could be asleep himself, but that’s why the Astrals blessed them with Ebony. 

Reaching for his second can of Ebony for the morning, he gives his full attention to the task at hand. There would be plenty of time to think about Prompto, and what he plans on doing tonight to him - and possibly if he can sneak in a quick shag after their meeting with the King. This new facet to their relationship is definitely one he’s very pleased about, and is looking forward to seeing the blond again very soon. 

  
  
  



End file.
